


Hallelujah

by Rose_SK



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU Dean - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Songfiction, human!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5825494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_SK/pseuds/Rose_SK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Cas I’ve always wondered… can angels sing?” <br/>“Well… you might not consider it enjoyable if you heard my real voice” Cas said with a chuckle. <br/>“But in your vessel, you have your vessel’s voice… do you think you could sing?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hallelujah

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshot inspired by the song Hallelujah by the Canadian Tenors. None of these characters are mine, sadly you might say. Enjoy this guys.

Dean had been waiting in the car for the past twenty minutes. Castiel had insisted they visited that church, why, Dean would probably never know. Despite being human again since they had managed to defeat Amara, he was still holding onto his past as an angel of the Lord. Being in a church reminded him where he came from and enabled him to connect with God once again (or something like that, Dean had to admit that he had not really been paying attention). Dean understood Cas’ need to do this, though, and he never complained when his occasional lover asked to stop by a church whenever they were in a town they didn’t know. Dean and Sam would, on these occasions, go have lunch, dinner or buy supplies for the next few days. It didn’t bother them, they were aware how terribly confusing this must be for the former angel.

But tonight, Dean wanted to know what it was that Castiel did when he visited a church. Did he pray? Confess? Or did he simply meditate for half an hour on the lousy benches, looking at a crucifix on the wall? He never attended a Sunday mess, not comfortable around other people who ‘misunderstood and most often misinterpreted the word of God’. The former angel had been shocked to learn that the Christian Church most often didn’t allow homosexuals couples to get married in the house of God. _They are human beings like you and Sam, Dean. God has better things to do than to care about his creations’ sexuality._ Dean had given up trying to explain this to Cas, as his friend could be the most stubborn being on earth and it would only be a waste of their precious time together. Time they usually spent engaged in more interesting activities.

However, Dean was curious as to what his lover was up to, and thus he decided to follow him. It was not spying and it was no eavesdropping Dean kept reminding himself. Maybe it had been Castiel’s wish to be left alone with his thoughts, but he hadn’t voiced this thought out loud, how the hell was Dean supposed to know that his friend wanted to be left alone on these occasions?  

Dean swiftly got out of the Impala and walked towards the entrance of the church. His long legs climbed the stairs with ease in a slow jog and his lean body easily fitted through the partly opened doors. The inside of the church was dark, a few candles on the far end the only source of light. That’s when Dean noticed that the windows had all been condemned. The church looked abandoned. The altar was empty, sad and grey. There were no paintings on the wall, there was no crucifix and there were no benches. Castiel, however, sat in the middle of the church with his legs crossed and his eyes shut. Dean stood there for a while, watching Castiel sitting on the concrete floor, not even flinching when a gush of wind managed to penetrate the church, chilling the room considerably.

“Churches are always such peaceful places, all of them. Whenever you stand in their centre, that’s when you can take in their greatness and their beauty. They are a place of shelter, of love and tolerance… or at least they should be” Cas’ voice echoed in the empty building, resonating against the bare walls. Dean merely shrugged his shoulders.

“Churches make me feel uneasy…”, he stated briefly. The former angel turned around and looked at Dean with piercing blue eyes. A frown appeared on the almost cherubic face as Cas tilted his head to the side in confusion, an expression so familiar to Dean that it made him feel at home. However, the older Winchester shifted uncomfortably under the intense staring, knowing that Cas always managed to read him like an open book. The other man rose to his feet and took slow steps towards his lover, taking his hand in a rare gesture of affection. Since he was human again, Cas seemed to be more in need of affection and human contact (which Dean didn’t mind at all).

“Why is that Dean? The only people that feel uneasy in churches are sinners and demons. You are neither…” The last comment made Dean laugh humourlessly, almost cynically.

“Me? No sinner? Cas I suggest you look up the definition of ‘sin’ and ‘sinner’, for all I know they’ve attached my picture to the definition” Cas’ frown did not go away and if it was possible, his words seemed to confuse the former angel more.

“I know what a sinner is, Dean! A sinner is not someone who turns his back on God” Cas’ lips were impossibly close to Dean’s and the taller man felt the incredible urge to claim them, bite down on the soft flesh, tasting Cas’ mouth with his tongue.

“Who… who is considered a sinner?” Dean had troubles thinking clear with his lover standing so close to him, his body radiating warmth and carrying the promise of comfort and love. A small smile appeared on the former angel’s lips, causing the butterflies in Dean’s tummy go wild.

“Lucifer is a sinner. He turned against God’s creation, destroyed and corrupted it. Crowley is a sinner, as he turned his back on God to meddle with hell and all that because of a foolish wish to be more proficient during sexual intercourse”

“I don’t believe in God, so I have turned my back on him as well…”

“No Dean, you never had faith, thus you couldn’t turn your back on God. My job was to bring you onto the right path and it seems that I have succeeded…” Dean looked at Cas with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh really? I still don’t believe in God…”

“No, but who can blame you, as he’s not even here to help the angels. Some angels have never ever seen God, so it’s only natural that some of you humans don’t believe in him. But you did believe in me when I was still an angel… you prayed to me, you had faith that I would always come when you called…” Castiel’s fingers brushed over Dean’s hands and his lips placed a soft peck onto the taller man’s lips. Dean sighed happily and shut his eyes, trusting Castiel completely.

“So you don’t consider me to be a sinner? How do you explain my uneasiness in this church?” Cas shrugged, brushing the matter off as if it were of no import to him.

“My opinion is that you have a far too negative image of yourself, Dean, but believe me I saw your soul. I saw your true self, Dean and I know that you are worthy of being saved… you have always been” This time, Castiel kissed Dean more passionately, a kiss that was quickly reciprocated. Their hands hung interlaced at their sides and the only sounds heard in the church were that of sloppy kisses shared between the two lovers. Dean smiled against Cas’ lips.

“Cas I’ve always wondered… can angels sing?”

“Well… you might not consider it enjoyable if you heard my real voice” Cas said with a chuckle.

“But in your vessel, you have your vessel’s voice… do you think you could sing? I mean, angels usually sing in… movies and in… paintings” Dean had no idea what he was talking about, but he wanted to know whether Castiel would sing for him. He needed an excuse… But to his surprise, Castiel smiled softly.

“Maybe I could… there’s that one song I heard a few days ago when we were in that gas station… I looked it up on the internet and found the lyrics. I don’t know if you’ll enjoy it…”

“Just sing, Cas, please…” Dean’s voice sounded almost pleading when he took Castiel’s hand in his and looked at him with a tender look in his eyes. His lover lowered his eyes and cleared his throat, readying himself to perform for his single spectator. Dean had no idea that the former angel’s voice would have such an effect on him.

_I’ve heard there was a secret chord_

_That David played and it pleased the Lord_

_But you don’t really care for music do you?_

_It goes like this, the forth, the fifth_

_The minor fall and the major lift,_

_The baffled King composing Hallelujah._

Dean closed his eyes and enjoyed the deep voice that sent shivers down his spine. He concentrated on Cas’ fingers intertwined with his, on his warm body pressed against his, on his voice, on his presence. Dean thanked whoever was responsible for this feeling of happiness he felt at the sound of Castiel singing to him. Dean noticed only after the first few verses that his lover was, in fact, almost whispering the song in his ear.

Dean began moving slowly together with Cas while his boyfriend sang the chorus in a loving voice. The former angel’s cheek rested against Dean’s shoulder as his lips moved against the skin of his throat while he continued singing, apparently lost in the song the same way Dean was. The hunter wished he could make time stop, the world could go on as long as he could stay here with Cas forever.

_There was a time where you’d let me know_

_What’s really going on below_

_But now you never show that to me, do you?_

_But remember when I moved in you_

_The holy dove was moving, too_

_And every breath we drew was Hallelujah_

Dean interrupted the singing by kissing Cas on the lips, emotion overwhelming him. His heart raced in his chest and he was conflicted between letting Cas carry on with the singing or shutting him up with many, many kisses. Dean pulled his lover close to his chest, kissing his head in a rare display of affection and tenderness.

“Let’s go back to the bunker, alright?”

“Yeah… Sam might be wondering what we’re up to” Cas said with a smile, placing a last kiss on Dean’s freckled lips.

“He better shut his cakehole…”

“You think he’ll let me ride shotgun this time?” Dean laughed heartily and placed an arm around his shoulders, pulling him into a half hug as they walked out of the church.

“I think he’ll never give up on his shotgun privileges babe”

 

 


End file.
